


Kyungsoo Is Soft

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Kyungsoo is soft for Baekhyun and he can't deny it.





	Kyungsoo Is Soft

**Author's Note:**

> for chrissy, who has helped me out twice this year and i wanted to give her a lil something~ i meant to post this on christmas but given the recent events, i wasn't able to. 
> 
> this is not my best work and i'm sorry but I hope you still like it!

Baekhyun toes his shoes off tiredly as soon as the door to his apartment is shut closed. He’s too sleepy to do anything other than leave them right there at the entrance, his coat soon joining them on the floor. His apartment is dark and quiet, the living room glowing softly in the light filtering through the windows. Seoul is alive and bright as it always is, but Baekhyun isn’t feeling it. He just wants to sleep.

The idea of having dinner is quickly shut down since he doesn’t trust himself to cook anything in this state without burning his kitchen. He considers getting take-out, but that would take too long. In the end, Baekhyun settles for grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on his counter and munches on it while making his way to his bedroom.

He puts on his pajamas quickly and tosses the apple core on the trash bin under his nightstand before promptly passing out on his bed.

 

Baekhyun has been asleep for what feels like mere minutes when he’s prodded awake by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun groans out that it’s his free day, thinking its Junmyeon or maybe Chanyeol coming to get him, but it’s actually Kyungsoo who speaks, “I know, that’s why I’m here.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes, blinking blearily at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo is smiling warmly at him, his hair falling messily over his eyes and, most importantly, holding a box of chicken in the hand not on Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s stomach grumbles loudly when the smell hits his nose.

“Is that for me?” he asks uselessly. Of course it’s for him. Kyungsoo amuses him either way, confirming his suspicions and shooing him to the other end of the bed so he can climb in too. Baekhyun makes grabby motions at the box of heavenly goods, whining when Kyungsoo swats him away and tells him to wait.

He doesn’t have to wait for long. Kyungsoo sets a tray over their laps – where it came from is beyond Baekhyun, but he’s not about to question anything right now –, placing the box on it and nodding at Baekhyun to indicate he’s free to go. 

Baekhyun gorges down his half of the meal in record time, sighing contently when he’s done. Kyungsoo is still halfway through his own, but Baekhyun doesn’t mind watching him eat. He falls asleep again within minutes.

The next time he wakes up, Kyungsoo isn’t in bed with him anymore but he can hear laughing in the living room, along with a way too familiar booming voice.

“What are you doing here Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks, not even halfway out his bedroom door. 

Chanyeol looks up at him with a pout from his seat in the leather armchair – the one he chose when Baekhyun wanted new furniture just because he could afford it but didn’t know what to get -, his hands wrapped around a coffee mug and looking very comfortable. “That hurts.”

“No offense dude, but I spent three months looking at your face non-stop. I don’t want to see you on my day off,” Baekhyun sighs. 

“You don’t mean that,” Chanyeol grins. “And anyway, I only came by because Sehun and Jongin had baked cookies for the both of us – you know, as a congrats and all – and I had to deliver your half. They’re on the counter.”

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice, rushing to the kitchen to find his treat. Right there, sitting on the granite counter and looking like a gift from heaven: homemade cookies. Baekhyun’s mouth waters at the sight. 

“Tell them I said thank you!” Baekhyun shouts, two cookies already halfway into his mouth. Then, much more decent, he adds, “speaking of Sehun, shouldn’t you be across the hall making out with him or something?”

“I was,” Chanyeol admits, laughing when Baekhyun shoots him a disgusted look. “But Kyungsoo invited me to stay for coffee, so.”

Right, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun had nearly forgotten about his boyfriend in the midst of kicking Chanyeol out and then shoving cookies down his throat. But Kyungsoo looks amused, not upset in the slightest, and Baekhyun just loves him even more. Still, he plops down on the couch next to him and nuzzles up to him, beaming when he relents and cards fingers through his hair.

“That would be my cue to leave,” Chanyeol says, waving goodbye. “Kyungsoo, see you around. Baekhyun, I’ll see you in a week or two. Hopefully two.”

“Same,” Baekhyun salutes, still grinning a bit when Chanyeol smiles and ducks out the door. “Soo, is it possible to see someone when you shut your eyes? And not in the good way.”

Baekhyun means the way he can’t close his eyelids or drift off without Chanyeol popping into his head, complaining about long hours and songs that just won’t come out right. Baekhyun loves him, he really does, but he’s tired of Chanyeol. Thankfully they get a break before their company forces them to get back to work.

“I guess it is,” Kyungsoo muses. “If you spend enough time with someone. Like you two. Have I told you your new album is great?”

Baekhyun grins lazily while a fire starts in his chest. He’s heard tons of people tell him their new stuff is amazing, but hearing it from Kyungsoo is so exciting. “Is it, really?” he asks giddily.

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo hums. 

“I wish it was you I saw every time I close my eyelids,” Baekhyun murmurs. 

“I’d rather not,” Kyungsoo laughs. For Baekhyun’s benefit, he adds, “I would hate it if you got annoyed at me like you did with Chanyeol. It’s better if you see Chanyeol and get upset, then see me and be happy.”

Baekhyun stifles a yawn with the back of his hand, snuggling closer to Kyungsoo, murmuring something about taking a quick nap before he’s out. Kyungsoo smiles amusedly as he gets up, leaving Baekhyun to hold a throw pillow to his chest as substitute.

He decides to make dinner for them, wandering into the kitchen. He’d gone grocery shopping the day before and used his key to get everything inside the apartment, but a tiny bird is telling him Baekhyun didn’t even notice. Knowing him – and Chanyeol – they spent the past few weeks locked up in their studio with nothing but cup ramen and water bottles for meals. He knows how they work.

There’s all the ingredients for a nice soup - that’s ruled out because Baekhyun doesn’t think soups are actual meals. He got meat with the money Baekhyun insists on him using when he’s buying for him, so maybe simple fried rice and some grilled meat will be enough. Throw in some vegetables and tada! You got dinner.

 

Kyungsoo is almost done cooking when Baekhyun shuffles into the living room, hair standing up every which way and rubbing an eye with his fist. Kyungsoo pretends like the sight isn’t pulling at his heart.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you,” Baekhyun mumbles. 

“You were exhausted,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. He lets Baekhyun latch on to him and groan exaggeratedly. “I don’t mind that much, especially if we’re getting two weeks together.”

Baekhyun visibly brightens up at the prospect of two weeks with no schedules, no recordings and no dance practice – nothing but him, his bed… and his boyfriend, of course.

“Come on, dinner is ready,” Kyungsoo says. He moves two plates to the kitchen counter and asks Baekhyun to choose something to drink. With their dinner served and both ready to dig in, Kyungsoo looks up and says, “I’ve missed you.”

Baekhyun gives him a blinding smile. “I missed you too.”


End file.
